Avec lui
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, assis à ce bureau, en face de lui, j'ai enfin prit une décision. La décision de ne plus être lâche. De ne plus me cacher. De ne plus nier. De faire face à tout ce qu'il a amené en moi. Tout ce qu'il m'a apporté. Ou comment un homme fait face à ses peurs les plus secrètes et peut être trouvé un peu de paix.


**Titre (initial) : A la croisée des chemins**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC**

**Couple/Pairing : Tibbs**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à Donald et Don McGill. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* **Enfin, je me lance sur ce fandom après de longs mois passés en étant lectrice.

** ** **Un style totalement différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire d'habitude, petite rétrospective intérieure. Vous verrez. ^^

** *** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Avec lui**

* * *

Cela avait dû être un coup du destin.

Ce genre d'ironie qui n'arrive qu'une fois, que certains appelleraient l'ironie du sort.

D'ailleurs, comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Comment, après tout ce temps, en viens-t-on à admettre cette évidence ?

La réponse est simple.

Soit on peut et on fait face.

Soit on refuse.

… Ce que certains n'ont pas pu faire, n'ont pu se résoudre, continuant leur vie dans le déni et acceptant, choisissant et préférant plutôt une vie paisible, loin et libre de ce genre de "problèmes".

C'est là, à ce tournant de notre vie, que l'on voit réellement qui l'on est, qui l'on voudrait et ne voudrait pas être. Que l'on se trouve lâche lorsqu'on arrive devant ce choix où il faudrait que l'on se montre fort et courageux.

C'est comme ça qu'un jour, un carrefour se présente devant nous, nous faisant voir que la vie, où plutôt notre route, n'est pas aussi droite qu'elle en a l'air.

Oh oui, douce ironie, on savait déjà que la vie était vache, injuste… difficile, et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais qu'elle pouvait se marier aux couleurs du temps.

C'est en effet, à ce carrefour que l'on a le plus espéré, peut être recherché, et qui nous fait pourtant toujours autant défaut… une personne avec qui faire un bout de chemin, une personne à aimer.

Comme on dit trouver sa moitié. Peut être, son _âme sœur_, pour les romantiques.

Et d'après les écrits de la littérature classique, cette rencontre doit être magique. Extraordinaire. Heureuse. Unique.

Oui cela devrait être un jour merveilleux que le jour où on trouve cette nouvelle âme, celle qui entre dans notre vie.

Oui mais voilà, car il y a toujours un mais, que faire si, lorsqu'on est un homme, aussi droit que peut l'être un hétéro, un "macho", et que l'on se retrouve à éprouver ses sentiments pour un autre.

Comment y faire face ? Et tout ce que ça peut représenter ? Comment l'expliquer ?

Certains diront que c'est probablement dû aux expériences antérieures, que l'on pourrait qualifier de désastreuses ou ratées d'autres encore penseront à une homosexualité refoulée, ce désir exprimé à travers ce besoin latent dans notre inconscient. D'autres enfin expliqueront simplement qu'il s'agit d'un appel. D'un cœur à un autre, faisant fi de l'environnement, du genre…

Ce moment particulier où ce genre de rencontre permet à un seul regard de sonder notre être. Y découvrir tous les secrets et les non-dits enfouis derrière le masque que l'on porte qu'est notre apparence.

Ce moment unique, ou on encre notre regard dans le sien, et on sait.

On voit que tout sera différent. Que tout est déjà différent.

Cela nous bouleverse de l'intérieur, nous chamboule, nous brûle et nous consume.

Ca fait éclater une barrière, dont on était depuis trop longtemps prisonnier.

Et on sait que même si on le combat, ce besoin latent que sont les sentiments extraordinaires ressenti ce jour-là, cette explosion intérieure, toutes les conséquences, tout cela… on sait que l'issue ne sera pas loin. Car il faudra l'affronter tôt où tard.

Et c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, assis à ce bureau, en face de lui, j'ai enfin prit une décision.

La décision de ne plus être lâche. De ne plus me cacher. De ne plus nier. De faire face à tout ce qu'il a amené en moi. Tout ce qu'il m'a apporté.

Et qu'importe s'il ne ressentira peut être jamais la même chose, j'aurais fait la paix avec moi-même.

Enfin.

Mais je garde l'espoir qu'un jour peut être, un jour, j'aurais la chance d'avoir un nouveau départ.

Avec lui.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu. C'est ce qui arrive quand on passe une soirée à cogiter... xD **


End file.
